1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of headbands and sweatbands, and, more particularly, to the field of headbands and sweatbands for use by those who work, exercise, or engage in athletics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses a number of headbands and headwear. These items are generally directed to absorbing sweat or maintaining the warmth of a person's ears. None of the prior art devices alone or in combination teaches or suggest a unitary device that absorbs sweat, maintains ear warmth, and deflects oncoming air or wind over the head. Nor does any of the prior art devices, taken alone or in combination with others, teach or suggest a headband which can be used in both hot and cold weather.